thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
Paris
Overview Paris is the current Capital of the UNC, even with the devastation brought on Earth by the Exohumans. Before the war, Paris was the center of all UNC political power and extended the influence of the UNC across Earth and the rest of the UN controlled colonies. Paris was also the home of UNMC Central Command, the seat of power for the entire military and home to some of the most important and high ranking humans in the UN. The city was heavily devastated during Ragnarok, as the Exohumans knew of its importance, however it was defended valiantly and remained in UNMC control during the entire Earth campaign, excluding a short loss of control in 2350. History Paris was founded quite early in human history but started to become a city of importance around the 12th century. By the 21st century it was one of Earth's most populated and influential cities being a leader in the arts, entertainment, business and culture. as well as having one of the largest GDPs. Paris only increased in its attributes as technology continued to improve, and by the latter 21st century boasted a population of around 3.6 million. Unfortunately, World War 3 affected the city tragically, destroying much of its infrastructure and killing many of its citizens. After the war's ending in 2084, the leaders of Earth's remaining most powerful nations met in Paris to discuss the state of the post-war planet. It was here that the idea for the UNC was first proposed and built upon in the following months as the nations of the planet rebuilt. Eventually, the UNC was agreed upon by many of Earth's nations and the official ratification of the new union was formed and finalized in Paris, followed by a public recognition and meeting of the new leaders under the Eiffel Tower. Paris remained the seat of power for the UNC from then on, all governing laws and decisions affecting UN space were created in Paris's Grand Hall, the headquarters of the UNC itself. The city saw minor battles during the initial split of the rebels from the UNC, but was defended heavily by UNMC forces and remained relatively untouched until the rebels finally left Earth and all other UNC colonies. By the early 2300s, Paris had a population of over 5 million and was the #1 richest city on Earth, and was the third richest city in the entire UNC with only Olympus (Olympia ) and Grandiose (Valde Suggero) ahead of it. Paris became the site of many heated arguments between members of the UNC Council over the course of the latter years of the Rebel Insurrection (as well as its earlier years), as the UN was figuring out how to best defeat the rebels and continue on with its colonization efforts. Fortunately, Paris was untouched during both the EMPIRE Campaign and the Factions War, and with the end of the latter conflict the UNC thought that the close sequence of wars would finally be over. Their wishes were dashed almost 10 years later when the Exohumans struck Earth in a massive surprise attack, razing much of the planet and causing the fall of most of Earth's greatest cities. Paris was greatly damaged in the opening hours of Ragnarok and burned for days after the initial bombings, however the UNMC was determined to defend their Capital city. The UNC Council and UNMC Central Command were relocated to Olympia after escaping the planet, and the Council set up their new governmental center in the city of Olympus. However, they refused to rename Olympus as the official new capital "out of respect for Earth", therefore even in its destroyed state, Paris remained as the "official" UNC capital. For 5 years, UNMC forces wrestled with the Exohumans over control of Paris, and managed to repel many enemy assaults, even causing the Exohuman military to cease their efforts for most of 2348. UNMC efforts in Paris seemed to be overwhelmed in 2350 in the wake of a large Exohuman assault, as UNMC forces were stretched thin around the planet. The city was planned to finally be abandoned and the UNMC started to pull forces from the area, but luckily just as the withdrawal began a victory was scored by the UNAC in Australia, pushing Exohuman forces out of Sydney and most of the surrounding territory. With renewed efforts, the UNMC bolstered their lines and sparked a worldwide push against the Exohumans, managing to regain their hold on much of Australia, South America and Europe, including Paris. As the UNMC began to retake more and more of Earth, Paris was heavily fortified and was able to repel 4 more major assaults in the following years, remaining firmly in UN hands. Category:UNC Cities